Drunken Mistakes
by Maruba
Summary: After waking up with a naked Jiroutachi, Nihongou spends his morning on a scavenger hunt to figure out the string of events leading him to sleeping with his favorite drinking buddy, and whether or not his feelings may go beyond that of sweet, sweet alcohol. No actual smut but smut very much implied. Also language.


a/n THIS IS A GIFT I SWEAR TO RNGESUS. My sister really ships them and I guess there isn't much of them cause they're not a popular ship like Anmitsu and TsuruIchi. Oh well. Anyway, here you go.

...

I'm so sorry.

* * *

The light was very blurry. That was the first thing he really realized when Nihongou woke up. The light was very blurry and within moments there was a familiar pounding in his skull. Another night spent pouring sake down his throat like it was a waterfall created by the gods. Which it was, but that was beside the point. He smirked, imagining Otegine once again having to drag him in a drunken stupor all the way to his room, unceremoniously dropping him onto his futon and then leaving. The other yari often took responsibility for him in his drunk state, as most of the other swords weren't quite large enough to drag around a full-grown and rather aggressive drunk yari.

Nihon noticed a movement at his side and looked over. For a good few seconds all he really noticed was long black hair, and wondered who the hell he managed to get into bed with him. It couldn't have been Juzumaru or Kogarasumaru, the figure was too big to be them, or even Kashuu or Nikkari. Besides, the hair was too long for Kashuu and too dark for Nikkari. It wasn't until the hair moved to reveal a shiny face with soft features that he realized who it was.

 _Loud, high pitched moans._

 _Long, silky soft hair bunched and yanked perfectly in his hands._

 _Narrow hips perfectly for grabbing and thrusting._

It was Jiroutachi.

It was Jirou-fucking-tachi.

What on earth did they do last night, and where on earth were his pants. Did he have sex with his drinking buddy? Were drinking buddies even supposed to have sex? It felt as though he'd crossed a line somehow. No, it was clear he'd had sex with the ootachi. That much was obvious. He didn't even know why he was questioning it at this point. The better question was, what had led up to him having sex with his fellow drunk. All he remembered was pouring himself a few cups, passing the drinks to the ootachi and a few other of the older swords who decided to join them. That was the beginning of the banquet, a grand thing Aruji had decided to put together as a celebration of the coming of a new sword, Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru! He must know what happened!

With that half-created plan in his head, the heavily hungover yari gently and slowly slid out from under the sheets, desperate to not wake his partner. He slid on his pants and walked out of the room, not bothering with a shirt. He was pretty sure it was early, so there shouldn't tantou awake, not like it mattered. Akita and Gokotai were easily flustered by such things, but Midare loved it. No one else really seemed to care.

He walked through the hallway stretching, eventually reaching the courtyard. He could see the new tachi sitting on bunch munching on half a riceball, having broken apart the other half, throwing it at some birds. He approached the sword and sat next to him.

"Oh." Tsurumaru greeted him with a grin. "Surprising to see you this early in the morning, after what happened last night."

"I was just about to speak to you about that. Guess you read my mind." Nihongou said. "What exactly did happen last night?"

"Well I mean I can't tell you the whole story." The tachi said, throwing more riceball bits at the birds. "I was only there for the beginning. You and that ootachi, Jiroutachi I think he said, invited me to have a few celebratory drinks on being smithed. After about three I decided to cut myself off, but you two kept going, and going, and going. Next time I saw you, you were rapping in Korean and dancing with tantou. That naginata, Aruji keeps calling him Iwatiddy, was singing with you."

"I have no recollection of that."

"Now that, is not a surprise." The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So is there anything else you can tell me about last night?"

"The only thing I can really tell you is an opinion." Tsurumaru stated. Nihon cocked his head, confused. "When you dance you look like a cross between a drunk bear and confused bird." With that the white-haired sword finished off the rest of his riceball and left, leaving an even more confused yari on the bench behind him. Nihongou stood up when he realized he had his next target: Iwatooshi. Filled with determination, he walked off to find the naginata.

His target was not actually outside, but still in the room he shared with his younger brother. The two of them had rooms right next to each other, so it wasn't too hard to find him. Nihongou tapped on the door to the other's room. He and Iwatooshi were good friends, so getting the information he needed would be as easy as drinking.

No, bad Nihon. Drinking was what got him into this mess in the first place.

When the door was opened, he was not wakened by the friendly face of the citadel's resident giant. Instead, he was greeted by the angry face of a god damn monster. Iwatooshi had the very essence of death in his eyes. Behind him a was a curled up ball of sleeping tengu, and Nihon realized exactly why the naginata might be mad at him.

"Okay, before I say anything else, I'm sorry." The yari started, but that was clearly not good enough for his friend.

"Do you realize how loud you are?" Iwatooshi hissed, keeping his voice down. "Not even Jiroutachi but you? You sounded like a wild kebiishi!"

"Yeesh, that bad?" Nihongou asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. All the answer he needed was given to him in the glare he received from the other. "Did we wake you u-"

"Yes you woke us up." The larger man snapped. "He was woken several times. He though their was a monster in your room. I had to stay up and cover his ears so he wouldn't keep thinking something was wrong, or god forbid ASK ME."

"Can you at least tell me what happened last night?"

"I was on tantou duty. You joined me after, I don't know, six or seven drinks. They had plenty of fun, I had some fun, but eventually you started getting really loud and scaring Gokotai to I passed you off to Otegine before Ichigo could come over and turn me into extra materials."

"Did you see what happened after tha-"

"Iwa..." Came a tired groan from inside the room, and they turned around to see that the tantou had been awakened, and was currently staring at them while rubbing one of his tired eyes. He blinked and stared at the yari. "Nihon...are you okay? It sounded like a monster was attacking Jiroutachi in your room. Is he okay?"

"He's fine." The two elder spears said simultaneously.

"You were up late last night." Iwatooshi said to his brother in a charming tone. "Let's go back to bed."

"But I wanna be up."

"Imano..." Iwatooshi warned. "If you don't go to sleep...I'll leave you with Yamabushi all morning and sleep on the futon all by myself."

"No!" The tantou flopped back on the futon and yanked the blanket over his head. "It's too early for kakaka!" Iwatooshi laughed and then turned to the yari with a serious face.

"If you wake us up again I will dismantle you." He threatened, and then slammed the door. Nihon sneered, annoyed at the treatment from his friend.

"You'll have to have the conversation with him eventually!"

"NOT TODAY I DON'T!"

Nihon rolled his eyes and walked away from the doorway. He needed to find Otegine anyway.

He found said spear sitting around around a table with Yamato and Kashuu. Nihongou opened his mouth to announce him, but the second Kashuu stood up and began marching towards him he realized he should keep his mouth shut and maybe the uchagitana would spare his head from a small amount suffering.

"The next time you two decide to go at each other like feral animals can you at least gag him?" Kashuu hissed, his tiny form filled with the righteous anger of every god and goddess in theoretical existence.

"Eh?" Was all Nihongou could say. Kashuu and Yamato had their room on the other side of the citadel. How on earth could they have heard- oh.

Oh.

Apparently Jirou was a very, very loud screamer.

Perhaps gagging him might be a good idea.

Nihon immediately realized he was falling into a fantasy about his drinking buddy and shook his head. He really wished he hadn't, because the only thing that greeted him back from his visage of soft lips wrapped around a ballgag (and maybe rope tied around soft wrists as well, not that he would admit he loved either idea) was yelling.

"-ed beauty sleep you fiend! This well put together look requires proper rest and that is rest that you and your buddy have destroyed! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Kashuu yelled. Otegine was chuckling and Yamato just sighed, but neither of them moved to stop him. They probably hadn't slept well either.

"Ow..." The yari groaned, the uchigatana huffed, stomping one foot out of annoyance.

"I'm going back to bed! Consider that a warning!" He snapped, and walked out. The room was silent for a few seconds before Yamato spoke up.

"Kashuu screams too."

"I WILL LITERALLY BREAK YOU!" Yamato giggled at the threat he received from down the hall, knowing it wasn't true, and that Kashuu wouldn't apologize but would curl up in his lap like a kitten when he got to their room. He stood up and left, leaving Otegine with Nihongou. The spears looked at each other.

"Please tell me you know what happened last night." Nihongou finally blurted. Otegine chuckled.

"Don't worry, it was nothing too disastrous. I kept an eye on you until you accompanied Jiroutachi inside for...activities." Otegine said. "You two started passing around the sake, as usual. You invited Tsurumaru to drink with you but you must have intimidated him, because after about three he pretty quickly found an excuse to leave and go hang out with Ichigo and Mikazuki. You and Jirou kept drinking, but eventually you decided you want to impress him with your dance moves and rapping, but the tantou ended up joining in on the party. I'm pretty sure it was Midare and Imanotsurugi's idea. I don't think they realized quite what state you were in. Jirou was pretty impressed though."

"Tsurumaru said-"

"I never he said that he was impressed by the quality." Otegine said. "I'm pretty sure some of the swords were pretty impressed by the lack of quality. He was impressed by the fact that you had the balls do that in front of everyone. Anyone, after Iwatooshi started getting annoyed I told him I'd take you till you sobered up. Jiroutachi had found himself a spot on the grass a little ways away from everyone and was trying to find constellations. You ended up plopping yourself down next to him and decided that leaving you two together would be fine. Last I saw you were pretty much dragging each other to your room. You had basically torn apart his hairdo. There was no stopping you at that point."

"Well...at least I know what happened last night." Nihongou groaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "Fuck, I'll never be able to drink with him properly again."

"Why not? You're both pretty into each other."

"I mean, even if we are-"

"You are."

"Shut up. Drinking buddies shouldn't become fuck buddies. It fucks the whole system you."

"Okay one, that's not a rule." Otegine began. "I've literally never heard someone say that. You're just an awkward spear and an even more awkward human being."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not mean, just honest. I've sat back and watched you two pine over each other for a year. Last night was the first time I've seen either of you do anything about it. I'm a little tired of standing here and watching this overrated soap opera." Otegine stood up and walked over to his friend, taking on a more serious tone than he usually did as he put a hand on the other yari's shoulder. "Go turn that drinking buddy into your lover."

Nihongou quickly made his way to his room, stepping in to see that Jiroutachi just now waking up. The ootachi looked at him.

"Oh, hi." He said.

"I love you." Nihon blurted, his filter long since dead. "I just spent the past...I don't even know how long trying to find out what led up to us doing it last night and all I can saw is that I love you." There was silence for a minute as the two of them stared at each other, one trying to process the moment and the other trying to process his anxiety. "I...do you love me too?"

"Well you spent all this time trying to find out what happened at the banquet." Jiroutachi said, and them smiled flirtatiously. "How about we do a recreation of what happened afterwards, and I'll show you whether or not I love you." Nihongou immediately grabbed to offer, crawling on top of the ootachi and attacking his neck.

Iwatooshi and Kashuu's threats be damned.

* * *

a/n I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.


End file.
